1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an amusement device and in particular to a spherical puzzle.
2. Prior Art
It is common for devices of this type to have eight five-sided sections of the device that are immobile. These sections form three circular tracks around the sphere, around which a second set of six-sided pieces are moved to form various patterns. This limits the possibilities of the puzzle and can cause the player to lose interest in a short time. It would be advantageous if the eight five-sided sections were movable and free to change relation to each other. If the unrestricted movement of all the pieces of the puzzle could be combined with the ability to open the puzzle when the pieces are placed in a specified order, player interest and the different possibilities of the game device would be substantially increased.
Some examples of the prior art spherical puzzles are set forth in the patents briefly described below.
The Gmunder U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,744 shows a spherical body that is comprised of eight equal five-sided sections which connect together to form a core that is solid and immobile.
The Gustafson U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,401 shows a solid core that has the eight five-sided sections bonded to it to assure that they remain in a fixed position and form the three circular grooves around the circumference of the puzzle.
The Greene U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,340 shows a spherical body that is assembled from eight (five-sided pieces), thirty (six-sided pieces), and one spherical core. The outer pieces of the puzzle are able to change relation to each other, but are designed to move around the solid core of the puzzle which eliminates the ability to open the puzzle.
In an alternate design of this puzzle, it is made to open, but the movement of the six-sided pieces are restricted. As shown in FIG. 11a, FIG. 11b, and FIG. 12, if part 124 is moved into an intersection between the three equatorial tracks of the sphere, its direction of travel can be changed ninety degrees so that it will then move on another equatorial track of the sphere. If part 122 is moved into an intersection between the three equatorial tracks of the puzzle, it will not change direction ninety degrees. The lower edge 138 of the four adjacent pieces block each other when this change of direction is attempted. It would be advantageous if the unrestricted movement of the primary design and the ability to open of the alternate design could be combined.
The Green U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,562 shows a spherical body that is molded as a single unit, or a pair of semi-circular half units that are secured together. The three equatorial tracks are molded in the surface of the puzzle base. This assures that the eight (five-sided) sections remain in a fixed position.
The Liu U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,148 shows a spherical body that is assembled from seven individual pans to form a rigid design that requires the eight (five-sided) areas to remain in a fixed position.